My Immortal
by Silver Moonlight Goddess
Summary: *1st ever CCS fic* Yue/Sakura. Songfic, one shot. Yue loves Sakura and he finally confesses to her, but before he hears her reply he takes off. Sakura follows him, but what will she say? R& R


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is the sole property of clamp, so put away the lawyers, because I own nothing. The song "My Immortal" is the sole property of Evanescence. Now with that out of the way.   

Yue's Guardian: hello everyone, this is my first ever CCS fic and this is a song fic. I am new to the CCS family and I've only seen a couple of things on it. So if I made a mistake somewhere, please excuse me, it was not my intention. Now please read my songfic, enjoy it and please with a cherry on top review it. ^_^ oh and no flames please! Thanks!  

**My Immortal**

            The full moon hung high in the clear nighttime sky surrounded by bright stars. The glistening moon illuminated the city of Tomoeda. In the vastness of the moonlight he stood atop the Tokyo Tower. A solitary figure dressed all in white and silver robes. He had long silver hair; some clung around his face obscuring his silver eyes. The full length of his hair went past his feet, which is why he braided it when it past his back to keep it more manageable. He looked so somber standing there all alone.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

            He stood there silent and motionless. His giant white feathered wings tranquil against his back. His wing tips were slightly against his shoulders, shielding him. Yet some things you can't be shielded from no matter how hard you try. He had made himself vulnerable and there was no turning back. 

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

            He knew she was coming before she landed softly behind him on the tower. She was the new mistress of the clow cards. The cards now displayed her name, Sakura. The cards belonged to her now, not the man that had created them and him, Clow Reed. He remembered when he had to pass judgment on her to see if she was worthy of the cards. He believed she would fail, but she had proved him wrong. That event had taken place on this very tower. It was more then eight years ago, when she was still a child. Now she was a young woman, a master magician, his mistress and the person he loved the most. He had loved many in his lifetime but he hadn't told any of them, not until tonight when he told her. He was her guardian, him and Kerberos. 

            He represented the moon and thus had a very ethereal appearance. At first he used to be so cold to her. He would be a loyal guardian and come to her aid, but he was always so neutral about it. He didn't show any emotion because it didn't seem necessary. As time passed his feelings for her grew. They shared so much and they went through so much that he fell in love with her. 

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

            "Yue?" She called out to him, her voice uncertain. He didn't turn to look at her. He gazed out at the moon, his namesake. There was a beautiful moon in the sky tonight. He didn't want to see the look on her face. He knew what she came to tell him. He was destined to love from afar but to never experience it. He would never know the joy of mutual love, no matter how many lifetimes he lived. 

 _You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

            "Yue, please, look at me!" She pleaded with him. She walked toward him and he felt his wing grazed her as she stood beside him. He reluctantly turned to look at her. Her face saddened when she noticed the tears that cascaded down his cheeks. She reached out a hand to his face and gently wiped the tears away from his cheek.   
  


_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

            "Yue, don't cry please." Sakura said softly, her hand still on his cheek. "Please, my guardian." His lips curved slightly at the side, making a half-smile at her comment. She smiled at seeing the look on his face, he hardly smiled. His face was usually blank like a mask made of flesh.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

            He knew what she was going to say too him. He was going to be alone forever, it seemed. "Sakura, please just go. I know what you're going to say." He said sadly, his silver eyes gazing into her green eyes. He sighed deeply and placed his hand over hers, bringing it away from his face. 

            "Yue, don't. Please, let me talk." She told him. 

            Yue obeyed and stood silently beside her. Watching her intently with the crystal tears still cascading down his handsome face.

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

            "I do love you, Yue. More then you'll ever know." She told him softly. 

            He released the breath he was holding. He smiled and laughed gently in pure relief. "I love you too, Sakura!" He moved in closer to her and leaned his face down to her. They kissed as he wrapped his wings around her. Perhaps in this lifetime he would experience mutual love. The moonlight shined on them brightly.

                                                The end

Yue's Guardian: so what did you think? Please drop me a review and no flames. Thanks! ^_^


End file.
